


Talisman

by GivemeanID



Series: The Collar's Chronicles [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Collars, Gen, Hatake Clan Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: Little Tobirama gets his collar.





	Talisman

Tobirama tugged at the heavy harness that his aunt finished buckling on his shoulders and around his neck. He squirmed, not liking the feeling. The thing was made of black leather, and covered his shoulders, his nape and his throat. Two large threads of leather were passing under his arms and buckled to the harness to keep it in place. It was laced in the front and heavy metal buckles were closing it around his neck.

The thing was covered in seals, etched in the leather and covered in silver. Tobirama knew most of them. One was to prevent the harness to be torn away from him by an agressor. Another was to allow the harness to adapt to Tobirama's growth spurts. Another was to link his chakra to the harness, to power a battery of other seals, that were meant to repulse people trying to get rid of the collar. Finally, the last one was meant to disarm the other seals if Tobirama infused his chakra in it.

Tobirama knew what it was.

An omega's collar.

Every Hatake omega wore one. It was supposed to protect their neck, to prevent someone to mate them by force. It also doubled as a contraceptive, thanks to some seals. The omega could have sex with whoever they wanted without risking an unwanted pregnancy, till they mated with the alpha of their choice.

\- Aunt Sara, do I have to wear it ? he whined.

Sara felt her heart break. Tobirama was only six. But five weeks ago, they had crossed path with a Hagoromo warrior, and Sara really hadn't liked the way the man stared at her nephew. She made it known, growling in his face and gouging his eyes out before ripping his throat and throwing the corpse to her wolves. But that didn't mean she would be able to do that everytime. Tobirama could still be in danger, even if he was incredibly strong for a six year old. So she decided to put him in the collar, despite his young age.

\- Yes, sweetie... I am sorry, but you have to wear it...  
\- Is this because of the man of last time ? I didn't like the way he looked at me... His chakra was... sour...  
\- Yes, sweetie... this si because of that man...  
\- But I am stronger than he was... and you are too...  
\- I know Tobi... you are really strong and this is good... But sometimes, things happen. You can be sick, or wounded, or there can be too many of them... and then...

Sara bit her tongue. How do you explain to a six year old that people might try to kidnap him to rape him and breed him ? She finished lacing the front of the harness and buckled the last buckle. She smiled softly.

\- There... all done... Try to infuse your chakra in it now...

Tobirama did as he was told, slowly infusing his chakra in the concerned seal. It shone and the bond snapped into place. The little boy felt it buzz in the back of his mind. It wouldn't start using Tobirama's chakra unless someone tried to tear the collar of him.

\- It's okay ? Sara asked, perfect, let's test it.

She caught the collar and pulled. She immediatly yowled when the thing zapped her, and let go. Tobirama giggled and the wolves were clearly amused by their packhead's antics. Sara rolled her eyes but her smile was fond.

\- It works, she said.

Tobirama scrunched his nose, and Sara tried her best not to coo, because her nephew was looking like a rabbit and that was really too cute.

\- Aunt Sara...  
\- Yes Tobi ?  
\- If they do not stop trying to get my collar away, it will take all my chakra, no ?  
\- ... yes...  
\- And I will die ?  
\- ... yes... but sometimes death is preferable to a life of slavery...  
\- ... is this what happened to my mother ?

Sara felt a knot swell in her throat and tears burn her eyes.

\- Yes, she croacked.

The little boy saw her distress and hugged her. Sara hugged back with all her might. She will never let anybody hurt that boy. If someone tried, she would tear them to shredds. She finally let go and ruffled his hair.

\- How was my mother ? he asked.  
\- She was... the strongest person I ever met... the kindest too...  
\- Do you think I'll be like her one day ?  
\- You are already like her, sweetie...

**Author's Note:**

> The Hatake came up with the collar system to allow their omega to roam freely, without always being with a family member. It also gave them more agency, since they are the only one who can take it away safely.


End file.
